A Haunting
by DemonDragon666
Summary: Sequel to Would you like fries with that. A vampire named Raphael is looking for the Winchester's new passenger Skye. Sam isn't too sure about her and what's this? Dean likes her? Sam gets a call from Ellen and finds out more about this mysterious girl.
1. The Chase Begins

**Episode 2: A Haunting**

"Ahhh!"

A shriek came from a teenage girl, who was running for her life. Her heart beat fast. Her blonde hair blowing behind her as the wind rushed through it. Panting like crazy, she didn't stop for a moment. The alley way was dark, and the stench from the polluted city was everywhere. Her pursuer stayed directly behind her as she tried to quicken her pace. Farther into the night she ran. She couldn't breathe from the pressure of an attacker almost at her back. Her voice wheezed as she tried to scream once more. Nothing came out. Dumpsters and garbage cans passed her as she took a sharp right turn to try and lose the man that was on her tail.

She hid in the shadows of a doorframe, leading into a building by the alley. She took deep breaths, calming her nerves. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were cherry red. Trying to silence herself, she held her breath. Her blood shot eyes darted around frantically. When there was no sign of any person in the alley, she stepped out of hiding. Step by step, she power walked back to the main street. About halfway back she scanned her surroundings. Slowly she turned on her heel to see if anyone was there. Anxiety made her heart beat faster as she started hearing breathing. She was pretty sure it wasn't hers. Turning her head in line with her body, she faced the other direction. Nothing. She thought maybe she was being paranoid. Taking in slightly fresher air, she released a sigh of relief. She turned around again to walk back home.

"Ahh!"

A man with dark hair and bright blue eyes stood in front of her. She stepped back, but her heel bent and she fell hard on the ground. She crab walked backward as he walked forward.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you", he said in a deep raspy voice.

The girl quaked with fear, knowing that she couldn't escape his grasp now. He moved down to her level and put a hand on her face, gently rubbing it across her rosy cheeks. He could feel the sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"It's okay. I just want to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?" her voice shook with nerves as she said this.

The man rested his arms on his crouched knees.

"I'm looking for a certain… girl that you might know."

The girl looked at him awkwardly.

"Who?"

He smiled a devilish grin that showed his teeth. Long, dagger sharp fangs grew out of his gums over his regular teeth. Her eyes widened.

"Skye Hunter."

Her jaw fell. Then she closed it and shook her head.

"Never heard of her."

He leaned over her, making her lie down on the cold black tar.

"I know that you were friends with her. And I know that you know where she is, so you'd better tell me. Or else…"

He showed his teeth again.

"Or else I get the pleasure of killing you myself."

The girl didn't know what to do next. Either way she was going to die.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't need to know that. All you need to know is that I'm looking for her, for… personal reasons. I'm an old friend you see, and I'm sure that she'd be glad to see me."

He moved back a bit to crack his neck. The sound made her sick, but it gave her the opportunity to escape.

"Bite me!"

She kicked him hard in the chest and rolled out of his reach. Standing up quickly, she ran in the other direction, back into the labyrinth. She looked around quickly to make sure that he was still there. He sat there glaring at her with glowing eyes. She continued running. _Oh no! Dead end? How is this possible? There was a corner there before, wasn't there? _She turned around again.

"Boo."

The man stood in front of her, his eyes as bright as the moon and his teeth like jagged spikes. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her head to the side. His teeth pierced into her skin. Blood gushed from her veins into his mouth. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move, and soon, she couldn't breathe. She flopped to the ground as he walked into the night. He wiped his mouth and licked his lips. The taste to him was sensational. He disappeared into the crowd in the streets, and left her to choke on whatever blood she had left.


	2. Is it Love?

**Chapter 2**

The low hum of the Impala's engine was the only sound heard by the Winchester brothers. Dean, as always, was sitting behind the wheel of his "baby" as she cruised smoothly down the rough black roads. The scenery was plain, desert like almost. His younger brother, Sam sat next to him, looking at a crumpled map. Their new passenger, Skye, slept soundly in the back seat. She leaned against the door behind Sam. They had been driving for three days since their last hunt. Most of the time they had just slept, exhausted from doing any sort of work. No one had really said anything since. Sam looked behind him, making sure she was really asleep. Then he looked at his brother.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam quickly before returning back to the dirt road.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you bring that girl with us? We know nothing about her."

"You're the one that gave me the okay."

"That's besides the point. You were the one that wanted it."

Dean tensed. He didn't no what he was doing, why he brought her along. So he remained silent.

"You're kidding?"

"What?"

"You love her."

Dean rolled his mossy green eyes and went back to focusing on driving.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Dean, she kissed you."

"So. I kiss a lot of girls."

"Yeah, but those were all one night stands. Plus, you didn't tell any of them your real name, what you do, or ask them to come with you."

Dean kept quiet. Sam looked behind him. Still asleep. Then he said in a whisper,

"Personally… I think there's something weird about her, and it's not just her powers. These premonitions… I think they've been happening because of her. Like she's related to the demon or something."

Dean pulled up to the nearest motel.

"Sam, there is nothing wrong with her, alright."

Dean laughed slightly.

"You're just jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Dude, I understand, she's hot, but… she's not you're type."

"Dean, I am not jealous."

Dean laughed again.

"Whatever."

Sam opened the door and stepped out. He slammed the door shut and stuck his head through the window.

"I'm not!"

Then he walked into the motel to check in. Dean turned the knob on the stereo system built into the car and cranked up the music. He bobbed his head to the beat and tapped his fingers on the black steering wheel. The loud rock and roll sounds of drums and guitar woke up Skye. She blinked and wiped her eyes, taking away the sleep in the corners. Dean turned to face her, glad to see her liveliness as she woke. She moved forward and rested her forearms on the shoulder of his chair.

"How you doin'?"

She giggled at his feeble attempt to flirt with her.

"I'm fine. How about you? You look like you haven't slept in days."

She ran her black-gloved fingers through his light brown hair.

"No… I haven't gotten much sleep but I think I have a way you could help me with my sleeping problems."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and gave her the "bad boy" smile.

"After doing what I think you're suggesting, I'm pretty sure I'd have sleeping problems."

She smiled back at him.

"How do you know unless you've tried it?"

They moved closer together with every word said. The closer they got, the softer their voices went.

"You know, you're right, but…"

She stopped just as their lips were about to touch.

"… I'd rather not."

Sam rushed up to the car and hit the horn on the steering wheel. Startled, Skye moved back and fell off her seat and onto the vehicle's floor. Dean, also frightened, hit the back of his head on the window frame of the car.

"Son of a…"

Dean put his hand on the back of his head as Sam walked around the front of the Impala and climbed into the passenger seat. He was laughing hysterically at his little prank.

"Thanks a lot Sam! If I get a freakin' bruise on my head, I'll kill you! Man…"

Sam shut the door, still laughing. Dean rubbing the tender spot asked,

"So, did you book it?"

"Yeah, but there's only one problem."

"What's that?"

Dean and Skye asked in unison as she picked herself up off the floor.

"There was only one room left and it only has two double beds."

"So. What's the problem?"

Dean was obviously clueless.

"Can't you count? There are three people, Dean. Two beds, three people… do the math."

"Isn't there a couch or something?" Skye asked Sam.

"Not that I know of."

Dean opened his door.

"Let's go check it out then!"

They all got out of the police-like car and walked toward the motel room. Skye got way ahead of the Winchesters when Dean pulled Sam aside.

"Dude… I owe you one!"

He ran after her as Sam stopped to laugh at his brother's childish behavior. Then he continued to the motel.


	3. Truth Through a Phone Call

**Chapter 3**

_Ring, ring! Ring, ring! _

Sam picked up his silver palm pilot trio and answered it. He was in the front seat, behind the wheel of Dean's car. As always, he got up early and went to go get him and his brother a coffee.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Ellen."

Keeping his eyes on the road, he said, confused as to why she called,

"Hey Ellen. What's up?"

"It's Bobby… you remember him, right?"

"Yeah… he helped us fix up the car and helped with some hunts… I didn't know you knew Bobby."

"I know a lot of your dad's friends. Anyway, I called to tell you… he's dead."

Sam was in complete awe. Bobby was a great hunter. He would never have let his guard down. How could this have happened?

"Dead? What? How? How do you know?"

"He called me just before it happened. It was a vampire, Sam. A nasty one. Now, I got to ask you something… and please, for the love of God, don't let me be right, but… are you and Dean traveling with a girl by the name of Skye Hunter?"

Sam froze. He didn't say anything back to her.

"Sam, answer me!"

"Yes. How did you know?"

Sam heard Ellen move from the phone for a moment and sigh.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Sam, I don't know much about her, but I don't trust her. I've seen her come into the saloon once or twice after a hunt, but she always looks like she'd never even been a fight or anything…"

"It's okay Ellen. She has healing powers, she told us. I think she's one of those kids like me that the demon is after", Sam interrupted.

"No. She can't be! That's impossible! Sam, there are certain powers a child can be born with, and let me tell you, healing isn't one of them. The only thing that can be born with the ability to heal is something supernatural like a demon, or worse… a half-demon."

"What's a half-demon?"

"A child born by a demon possessed human and a normal human. Half-demons can live forever. They can't be exercised or killed in anyway… except by another demon. In fact, I think that's exactly what Skye is. I've seen her do things that no one I've ever seen has been capable of. One time, she sat at the back near the pool tables by herself, and it looked like she was playing with matches the way she handled that fire. Now that I think about it… I don't think she had a match or a lighter at all."

"Ellen… she can't be a half-demon. She hunts demons, like us. Why would she kill her own kind?"

"I don't know Sam, but you keep an eye on her. The last thing that Bobby said to me was that this vampire was looking for Skye Hunter. I don't know why, but it may have to do with why she's with you or what she is. Skye is dangerous, Sam. You keep her away from Dean, alright?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know his type. He loves bad girls, girls with a dark side to them."

"Well what about this vampire? Where is it now?"

"He's still at Bobby's. I want you to go to him now. I'm too far away; otherwise I'd decapitate the thing myself for what he did to Bobby. Now make sure you understand everything I've told you and get rid of that girl. I don't want anything to happen to you boys, alright?"

"Thanks Ellen."

Sam turned off his phone and shoved it in his jacket pocket. Holding on tight, he whirled the Impala around in a sharp U-turn and headed back to the motel where he mistakenly left Dean alone with Skye.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- Hey, I am soooo sorry for leaving you guys for a while. You know, with all the Christmas stuff and exams coming up soon, all that crap. Anyway, I hope you like what I've added on. I've written about two more episodes to go with this story and hope to get them posted ASAP. Also PLEASE review. I'm getting bored of seeing no comments. I might as well not write up my stories anymore, and that's what I'll do if you don't write. By the way, I'd like to give a huge thanks to EmSyd for being my only loyal fan and reviewing constantly. RIGHT ON SISTER! See y'all round! (By the way, I'm not American. I'm Canadian...eh?)_


	4. I wish I could Heal Hearts

**Chapter 4**

Dean lay on his bed, flat on his back. He couldn't sleep again, even with Skye on the floor next to him. To Dean's surprise, she had refused to share a bed and, instead, slept on the floor with lots of pillows and blankets. She now rested on Sam's bed, which was empty due to his absence.

"Dean, you alright?"

Dean turned over on his side to face her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem uptight in the morning."

Then she asked a completely random and uncalled for question.

"What do you dream about?"

Dean snickered.

"I think that's a bit personal, don't you?"

"No. I'm just concerned."

He looked at her. She had truth in her eyes. Dean avoided her stare as he told her.

"My dad… he died about a month ago. I don't know how or why, he just did. He was the reason I got into hunting. Like Sam said earlier, my mom died because of this demon when I was four. My dad's been doing this ever since. A year ago, I went to go find Sam. He was in collage. He didn't really want anything to do with hunting. I don't blame him. You see, my dad went on a hunting trip and didn't come back. We started looking for him after Sam's girlfriend died… also from the demon. So we went on a road trip, looking for dad and continuing the family business. A while ago we found him, actually, he found us. We also found this gun, the Colt. It kills anything supernatural. We used it right down to one bullet. That's when we got into a car crash, caused by the demon. My dad and my brother were fine… but I was in a coma… and I wasn't supposed to wake up. I was dead. I was meant to die… and this hasn't been the first time I've escaped death."

Dean spoke a little louder now. His voice was shaky. It was hard for him to get out the words; he was so choked up.

"Why I woke up, I don't know, but my dad died right after that and the Colt was gone. I think he made a deal with the demon to save my life. I can't live with that! I was dead! He was supposed to kill the son of a bitch, not trade with it!"

He went silent for a second.

"How am I supposed to live with that?"

Dean took a deep breath and clenched his jaw. Skye got up and sat next to Dean who was already sitting upright.

"Dean… I had no idea… I'm so sorry."

She put her glove-covered fingers around his hand. He looked up at her. His eyes were watering. He hated that she always got to see him cry, since he didn't do it often. She understood though, that he wasn't normally that soft, that he was normally tough. He was just going through rough times.

"I know what you're going through. My father died not long after my mother… my brother and sister too. I felt as though everyone around me was dying and it was my fault. At the time I was young. I felt scared… lonely… all I wanted to do was kill, take out my anger. I discovered at that moment that I had powers. Powers that could help me make a difference. I never went back to school… back home. I spent all my time researching the supernatural. I then took out all my anger on spirits when I started hunting. My whole life revolved around this… this job… until I met you. You and Sam reminded me that life wasn't just about hunting, it was about much more than that. If it weren't for you, Dean… I don't know what I'd do."

Skye started tearing up now too. She stared at Dean intently.

"Dean… I can heal wounds… but God how I wish I could heal hearts."

"You're not alone", he whispered.

She put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He held her in his arms as they just sat, letting the silence consume them. Dean heard footsteps moments later and immediately stood up, pushing her away from him. Sam marched through the door.

"Bobby's dead!"


	5. Meeting with an old Friend

**Chapter 5**

The rough black wheels of the Impala slowed to a stop. The screeching of the brakes ceased and the crunching of the gravel silenced. Three metallic black doors opened as Sam, Dean, and Skye stepped out and walked over to the doorstep of their dad's dead friend's house. Dean kicked the door open. The three hunters snuck in, all holding a silver gun in their hands for protection along with other various weapons in their jackets. They split up slightly to be fully aware of their surroundings.

The door slammed shut making them all turn around to face it.

Nothing was there.

Then a voice came from behind them.

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid to shut the door and let you shoot me that easily? Though that won't do you much good."

The man raised his hands as a force came from them and shot Sam and Dean across the room in opposite directions, slamming them into piles of books and papers that came crashing down under their weight. Skye turned to look at him. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Raphael", she whispered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Skye Hunter. What a wonderful surprise it is to see you here. Though I was expecting you. I didn't kill that hunter for nothing you know."

His voice was deep and powerful. Shaggy dark hair hung in his face, making it hard to see his features. His eyes were the only things visible. They were bright blue and cold as ice. He wore torn jeans and a leather jacket like Dean and Skye. His tight t-shirt showed off his incredible muscles underneath. Skye put her gun down by her side.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd see you again", she said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Aren't you glad, though? Being with me were probably the best years of your life, weren't they?"

"No. Being as far away as possible from you were the best years of my life."

He started to circle her.

"Cheeky little devil. Then again, that's what I admired about you most. That and your lust for love… lust for power…"

"I'd never."

"Oh, but you did. We used to be so good together, Skye. Why did you leave?"

She moved right up to him.

"You went psycho! You tried to kill me! I was just protecting myself."

She quickly turned away.

"Kill you?"

Raphael tried to get back into Skye's view.

"Kill you? I did everything I could for you! You were never happy with anything!"

"You doing stuff for me? Oh that's rich! Name one thing that you EVER did for me', Skye snapped.

Raphael moved close to her and grabbed her by the arms. She wanted to move away, but for some reason, she couldn't. He said very softly,

"I became a vampire. I now have eternal life. We can be together forever! So I have to sacrifice a few people to live off of, big deal. It's you I care about, nothing else. I know I've made mistakes, but I'll fix them. Anything to be with you… I'll do it."

Dean came up behind Raphael and threw him away from Skye.

"Don't touch her!"

The vampire laughed almost in a cackle.

"You're spending time with humans now? I can't believe it. You of all people. Who would've thought?"

Dean placed Skye behind him, readying himself for a fight.

"You want her? You got to go through me first."


	6. Dead Man's blood, bitch

**Chapter 6**

Raphael walked toward Dean, stiffening himself to make him look bigger and stronger than his opponent.

"You want to fight? Let's go."

Raphael swung a fist at Dean unexpectedly and made contact with his left temple. Dean fell back on Skye. She caught him and helped him up by his arm. Dean swung a punch back at Raphael and another right after. He dodged both and grabbed Dean in a headlock. Dean moved his foot over Raphael's and tripped the vampire, releasing his grip on the oldest Winchester.

Sam walked over to Skye who was kneeling on the ground. She watched the fight with tears in her eyes. Sam bent down next to her.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

She looked up at him.

"I don't know."

Dean kept on throwing punches, but Raphael dodged everyone. Every attack thrown at Dean was a direct hit. Dean was bleeding like hell and Raphael didn't have a scratch on him. The thing that nerved Dean was that he was an excellent fighter. How was he being beaten up so badly? Vampires naturally had super-human speed, but even though Dean knew it, he still fought back with as much strength and agility as he could.

Sam tried to break up the fight a few times, but Raphael kept throwing him away with invisible force. Skye still sat there weeping, not knowing what to do. Dean was getting tired, she could tell. His arms were getting weak, his skin becoming pale. One eye was shut completely from swelling. Raphael had now pinned Dean to the ground. He threw his punches so fast that Dean didn't have time to react. The pain was numbing him. He didn't know what was hitting him, or even that anything was hitting him. The only evidence he had of Raphael beating him was the smile on the vampire's face and the blood dripping from Dean's.

Skye couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked calmly over to Raphael. Her eyes turned a deep shade of orange that glowed wildly in the dark. The tears no longer trickled from her face. Instead, she wore an expression of anger. Her gloved hands wrapped around his collar. With incredible strength, she picked up the man and wiped him across the room. He fell into a stack of books and lied there limply.

She looked back at Dean as her eyes faded back to her brownish green hazel colour. Dean could barely move. He lied there peacefully as she bent down next to him and tugged off a glove. Placing it aside, she ran her healing hand across his bloody face. He shut both eyes from pain. He had gashes all over. She slowly guided her fingers across each cut, the light shinning as she did so. Skin carefully overlapped itself after Skye had touched it.

The swelling in his eye went down and the black-blue colour disappeared. Sam ran over to his brother. Dean came back to them, warmth in his cheeks again and light in his eyes once they opened. Skye bent down and gently kissed Dean on the lips. Her hands rested on the sides of his face. Pulling herself away, she put back on her leather gloves. Dean's head moved up, not wanting their lips to let go. Beads of blood still sat on the line of his hair.

"Feeling better", she asked.

Dean sat up tall.

"Never better."

They heard stirring from behind them. Raphael began to move. He stood up, knocking over more books as he did so. He walked over to them, readying for more.

"No, Raphael. That's enough."

Skye stood up. So did Dean. She grabbed Dean's hand and held on tight. Raphael smirked.

"Oh… what a tender moment. And what's this? Holding hands? Ha, ha, ha. You love him don't you? You love a human!"

"Shut up!"

Skye began to grow angry toward her old boyfriend.

"You are the farthest thing from human, yet you find them somehow attractive… or are you just using them to get what you want?"

"Shut up!"

"What do you see in him? What turns you on? What does he have that I don't… Oh yes, the ability to DIE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Skye dropped Dean's hand and moved toward Raphael. Her eyes flashed amber, only long enough for the vampire to notice. She walked slowly. Everyone was anxiously wondering what she would do to him. She pulled off her gloves and threw them to the floor. Her long leather coat was thrown off next, revealing her outfit; ripped, faded blue jeans, tall black boots, and a black top with sleeves that hung off her bare shoulders.

Her angry expression made it look like she wanted to beat him up, but instead, she did something completely unexpected. She pushed him up against the wall and surrounded him. Her arms wrapped around him as she pulled him close. They kissed passionately. Their lips never parted. They breathed heavily. He drug his hands slowly down her arms, forcing the sleeves down farther. She pushed his jacket off, but kept him pinned to the wall as they continued.

Jealousy burned in Dean as he watched Skye make out with a less-than-human thing. He began to walk forward, and then Sam put an arm out to stop him. Sam kept his eyes fixed on them. _What was she playing at_, he thought. Dean clenched his jaw and became tense.

Skye put her leg up by Raphael's side and guided his hand down it. He held her leg still. She then put a hand down her boot and pulled out a pocketknife. At this point Sam saw what she was doing. Dean kept his focus on her, completely in shock. _How could she do this to him?_

Skye pulled the knife up near her ear. By this time Raphael was too distracted by her neck to notice the blade. Both Winchesters assumed that she was going to stab him, but then she stuck it into her own skin and sliced it down her arm. Red liquid poured out. The sweet smell of human blood made the blood -thirsty beast look up from his business. He gave her a wide -eyed stare as she plunged it through his chest.

"Dead man's blood, bitch!"

Skye stepped back, letting him drop to the ground, gasping for air. Sam and Dean gave a sigh of relief. Skye went into her coat and pulled out a machete. The long blade reflected her devilish look as she thought of what she wanted to do with Raphael. She turned to him, holding the blade up high.

"Any last words?"

He looked up at her, clearly powerless after being poisoned by her blood.

"How?"

He was shaking and his pupils were so big that you couldn't see the icy blue iris. Skye bent down to his level and whispered in his ear,

"For someone who knows so much about me, you don't have a clue. I knew dead man's blood would stun you and because of my healing…"

She paused.

"… I am the living-dead."

She stood up and repeated,

"Any last words?"

Her eyes flashed a deathly shade of orange. He gulped back tears and said in the softest and most sympathetic way that he could,

"I love you."

Skye hesitated as she thought over her feelings toward him. Anger and rage returned to her. Lifting the machete again, she brought down the heavy ax-like knife on his shoulders leaving him headless.

His head, with the same blank expression on it, rolled past her feet and stopped by the corner of the room. His face looked at him as if she had stolen more from him that his heart and his life. She took a deep breath and looked up at Dean who now stood next to her.

"What have I done?"

Her voice was calm, but her eyes showed sadness. Anger was still in her, but a small feeling of regret filled her. She put her arms around Dean and laid her head on his chest. Dean put one arm lazily around her as if he no longer cared for her, but he did.

"What's wrong?"

She moved away slightly to ask him. Dean stared into space.

"How could you do that to me? I thought… I thought you… liked me."

Skye moved away completely.

"I do. If there was anyone I'd give my heart to, Dean, it's you."

"Then why haven't you?"

Dean threw his arms up in the air to make him look macho.

"I have!"

"Oh yeah? It doesn't look like it! I just saw you tonguing some other guy, no, not even a guy, a vampire! You won't even let me near you! How am I supposed to be close to you if you keep this up?"

"Raphael was a boyfriend a long time ago and I gave myself to him foolishly. This time I was just trying to get close enough to him to stab him and weaken him. I seem to recall you not minding my interfering when I was able to save your ass! Why is this any different?"

"Because it is!"

"No it's not! How is it anyway?"

"It just is!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"HEY!"

Sam stood between them, holding his arms out to stop them from having another scream fest.

"Can we sort this out peacefully, or are you two going to get at each other's throats for the littlest thing?"

Dean fixed his jacket collar and walked to the door, giving Skye an angry look.

"I'll be in the car."

He headed out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Sam turned to Skye. She looked back at him attentively.

"Listen… I know what you are and I don't want you near my brother. Now, I don't know what your game is, but we don't want anything else to happen to our family. We've suffered enough."

"Sam… what are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. How many people have you killed before this, huh? How many are you planning to kill? What does the demon want you to do with us? What has he set you up for?"

"Okay", Skye snapped.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything, but you have to understand… I am not evil."

Sam looked intently at Skye as she told the story. Time passed and Dean grew impatient. He honked the horn of the Chevy Impala. Sam and Skye looked at the window then back at each other.

"So… are we cool?"

Sam nodded.

"I guess."

He was about to open the door when Skye grabbed him by the arm and said,

"Sam… don't tell Dean… please."

Sam nodded again.

"Okay."

They opened the door and walked over to Dean who was waiting in the car.

"What took you so long", Dean questioned in an angry tone.

Sam got into the front seat as Skye sat herself in the back.

"Nothing."

Dean dismissed Sam's response and started the car. They drove off into the night in complete silence.

* * *

_DemonDragon666- I hope you liked this story as much as my last one Episode 1: Would you like fries with that. If you haven't read that story, then please check it out because you probably won't understand Skye's character otherwise. Also please check out my next story, the continuation of this story Episode 3: The truth revealed. This story is my longest but most action packed story I've written, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writting it. _


End file.
